The invention relates to a method for synchronizing concurrent sequential processes by means of assigning intra-process update operations and assigning inter-process adapt operations. Each process can execute a sequence of steps, wherein each step may lead to amending internal state variables, and also to actions on the communication structures between the process in question and one or more other processes. Each such step or action should appear to another process as being atomic: any intermediate state between the initial and the final state of the step should be invisible to all other processes.
In particular, it should be possible to define steps that access local state variables and/or I/O channels, whilst maintaining atomicity of these steps. It should also be possible to achieve condition synchronization by putting constraints on the mutual order between executing steps of different processes, based on arbitrary conditions formulated in terms of the local state variables and I/O channel contents of a particular process.